


to raise a knight

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Cuddles, Gen, POV Second Person, Short Chapters, Sickness, also near the end, and, and I mean short, because yall KNOW i love second person, by near the end i mean the epiloge lol, i mean the fic as a whole is only like 2k but still, i wrote this whole thing in one sitting, it was strangely terrifying, kidnapping to a dream realm to raise digimon, like none of them are over 800, near the end, uuuuuhhhHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Rina and several other children get brought forth to raise a new set of Knights, in place of those who have fallen.
Relationships: Shinomiya Rina & V.V. | VeeVee
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII HI HI  
> i wrote this entire fic in one sitting in the course of an hour. usually i dont write 2k in that little time or all at once. it was a terrifying experience to break out of my writing-haze and realize that i just wrote 2k in sixty minutes or less. wack.  
> anyways theres gonna be a prologue, and three "main" chapters, and then the epilogue! its short but hopefully good

You look at the dragon in your hands and you wonder.

  
  


He is small - too small to fight, too small even for his hands to grow claws to sharpen properly or for the horn that will eventually rest on his nose to grow into anything sharp, too small or young for his ears that have yet to grow to shift and hide behind the larger horns that will eventually grow after them. Too small for him to make any noises that are more than short syllables, small whimpers, soft mewls.

  
  


You hold the dragon in your hands, gently, because he is small, and young, and he is  _ yours _ . The thrum of lifeblood in your veins and in his sing  _ mine mine mine all mine mine mine _ , and you know with no hesitation that should he die, all would be lost.

  
  


But he is not dead yet. You refuse to let him die.

  
  


You hold him in your hands and wonder.

  
  


“You’ll need to raise him properly,” says the woman standing before you, purple hair tangled around her face and amethyst eyes piercing your soul with the intensity held in them.

  
  


You swallow, and jerkily nod your head. “Okay. I don’t know how, but I’m gonna raise him proper - I promise.”

  
  


The woman tilts her head, slowly. “It is unwise to make promises that you can’t keep.” she warns, cryptic.

  
  


“Sorry.” you apologize, less out of any emotion and more to rid yourself of the sudden feeling that blossomed in your chest. This woman is dangerous, you realize. You do not want her disappointed or angry with you. Best not to make promises you can’t keep.

  
  


The dragon in your hands is young, still, only really a small sphere of data given flesh, but he will get bigger.

  
  


You are not the only one, in that room, white walls and floor and ceiling with occasional strips of glowing orange or sky-blues, small areas of lighter green and lake-blue and yellow-orange. There are other children - many other children, you have not counted but you know that there are five more at the very least - and they all look at the spherical creatures just as you looked at your small dragon.

  
  


This is something of a beginnings, you think. You are not sure what will happen from this moment forth, but you know deep in your bones that it will leave an impact, the way your screams would leave an impact on small, delicate dragon ears, the way blood drips and stains skin long after hands have been scrubbed clean.

  
  


There is a beginnings. You are not sure what it brings, but it brings.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place to stay, and introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi heres the first "chapter"  
> its very short and im very tired  
> all of the chapters are short though

The woman takes you and the many other children to your own individual rooms, where you and your small spheres that will become larger creatures will sleep. The rooms are each very large, but each very, very empty. As far as you are allowed to see, at least.

  
  


Your own room is. . . minimalistic. Not somewhere to live in. A place to sleep in. You think that the room needs more life.

  
  


You and your dragon are left as the woman goes to check in on the other children and see if any of them have gotten lost.

  
  


There is a bed tucked in one of the corners, next to a small desk. The bed is a queen-sized bed, if you had to guess - big enough to give you a decent amount of room to sleep on. Likely so that you can keep your dragon with you for a while yet, as he grows. The walls of your room are a darker blue, with small streaks of some other color that you do not know how to describe being mixed in.

  
  


You are tired. You walk over to the bed, slip off your boots, and bring your dragon close to your chest, not bothering to remove your jacket or any of your other clothes. Your dragon purrs and chirps. That is all he knows how to do. It is alright, though. You hold him close, and you close your eyes, and you sleep, sudden exhaustion weighing you down more than you had thought it might. You sleep.

  
  


You wake again the next morning. Your dragon has already changed shape overnight. No longer a sphere, his fur is still that same light blue, and the small ear-like structure has been replaced with two ears that rest on either side of his head, long and drooping a bit in a sort of wave. He has two little stubby arms, and two stubby legs, and a small tail, with a white face and belly. His eyes are opened now, and they are gold.

  
  


You pick up your dragon, and carry him out of the room. Into a sort of commons area, where the other children are waiting. The woman from before introduces herself as Mikagura Mirei, and says that all of you will have to raise your small companions into the Knights of legend. She does not say why. You don’t know if you want to know the answer.

  
  


Food appears on tables that are suddenly there where there were none before, and Mikagura tells you to get acquainted with each other, because “you’ll spend a lot of time here with each other, depending.” Her words are ominous. But then, everything about her is ominous.

  
  


You eat, and introduce yourself as Shinomiya Rina, and the other children introduce themselves. An older girl, auburn-purple hair with a small pink-feathered bird with a yellow beak and a small yellow kitten with a purple-striped tail introduced herself as Motomiya Jun. Her brother was Daisuke, whos hair was darker than that of his sister’s, and held a small dragon that was identical to your own except for the red eyes. There was a girl with purplish-pink hair in pigtails, holding both a pink orb with long ear-tendrils and many teeth and an orb that was covered in orange fur and had a single sharp blade attached to its head, who was named Shiramine Nokia. 

  
  


There was Kamishiro Yuuko, holding a fluffy pale purple creature with rabbit-like ears, and Matsuda Takato, holding a tiny red lizard with a white belly and gold eyes and black on the tip of the tail. And there was Aiba Takumi, with his small purple furred creature and smaller green creature, and there was Amasawa Keisuke, with his two seahorse-looking dragons.

  
  


There were more children, of course - four others - but by that point you were too busy eating to pay attention. You were hungry. You didn’t expect to be this hungry, but perhaps it was something to do with your dragon? You couldn’t be sure.

  
  


After you had all eaten, Mikagura called the twelve of you to a different room. A training room.

“If you are all to raise a knight,” she says, “first you must begin by teaching them to fight.”

  
  


And so you all did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this chapter end suddenly? yes. am i gonna add more? no. this fic is vague and whats important to me is that i at least post it. whee
> 
> also about the kids with the various digimon - they'll all get told in the next chapter if my memory serves but theyre not super important so they dont get tagged. also i kinda just chose who'd get which royal knight based on which one i thought fit best sO thats that


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More growing is done. The end draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
> me: what if i update all the remaining chapters in a row because i'm bored
> 
> anyways for those wondering when the next update of "there's no worth" will be, the answer is actually that i've been kinda busy doing artfight stuff. progress is being made, but slowly. but still being made!
> 
> also you get to see who gets which knights in this one so that's something. maybe i'll elaborate on this universe someday, but probably not

Life fell into a pattern. Wake, eat, train, eat, spend some time bonding with your partners, eat, talk with the others in the small downtime that was left, sleep, and repeat. It was a simple pattern, but not necessarily a bad one.

  
  


You had learned that the creatures all had names. Mikagura had told all of you this. You supposed it made sense. Now you are not as sure, but when are you sure of anything anymore? Everything is confusing and you do not know why you were chosen to raise a knight amongst any others.

  
  


Regardless. 

  
  


Your dragon was named V-mon. Daisuke’s dragon is also named V-mon, but soon after your V-mon grew into V-dramon. 

  
  


Others have seen their partners grow, just as you have. It has become a common sight.

  
  


You and the other children have grown. Not necessarily closer, though that is inevitable. You all were chosen to raise what Mikagura deems “worthy knights”.

  
  


“Homeostasis has bid me to have you do this.” Is all she says, whenever asked. Mikagura is very cryptid, and ominous.

  
  


She has told all of you which knights you are supposed to have, though. So perhaps that is that. You are supposed to raise UlforceV-dramon. Daisuke is to raise Magnamon, and Jun is to raise Dynasmon, and Takumi is to raise Alphamon and Duftmon. Nokia is to raise Omegamon, and Keisuke is to raise Examon, and Ichijouji Osamu, another child, is to raise Sleipmon, and Takato is to raise Dukemon. Yuuko is to raise LordKnightmon, and Mochizuki Meiko is to raise Jesmon, and Wallace is to raise Gankoomon, and Shiota Hirokazu is to raise Craniummon.

  
  


You all are a very mismatched bunch. Both in appearance, personalities, and in age - Jun is the oldest, at almost eighteen, while Meiko is behind her by only a few months. Nokia, Keisuke, and yourself are all sixteen, and Takumi is fifteen, not quite the same age. Osamu is fourteen, and behind him is Daisuke at eleven, with Hirokazu just barely being the same age. Takato is the youngest, at only ten, and at some point you realize that the oldest of all of you, Jun and Meiko and Nokia and Keisuke and yourself, have all been trying to protect him, in some sort of way. It is rather sweet.

  
  


Mikagura remains cryptic. 

  
  


Your partners - they who hold pieces of your souls, pieces of your own individual lifebloods - grow, getting stronger and larger and both more dangerous and more gentle.You are not sure what the others teach to their partners, but you try to teach the dragon who will one day be a warrior in blue and golden armor to be  _ kind _ and compassionate. You hope that you are doing a good job.

  
  


The pattern continues. You do not know when it will end. You are afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again these chapters are short but once again i do not care. i simply am proud to have written 2k in a single sitting


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has come. It is time to say goodbye. It is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, yeeting all the chapters left on here one after another bc why not yknow?

Eventually, all of your knights have grown up. The thirteen that Mikagura’s master sent her to find have been found, and it is time for each of you to say goodbye.

  
  


You don’t want to. You don’t want to say goodbye to UlforceV-dramon, who holds your soul and your heart and your own self in himself. But you must, because Homeostasis cares only for balance, and nothing for the feelings of living creatures such as humans that are not built out of data but out of blood.

  
  


Mikagura looks . . . almost  _ regretful _ . “It should not have to be this way.” She comments, almost to herself.

  
  


“But it is.” Says Jun, the oldest, the strongest amongst all of you when it comes to facing hard things, into the silence that Mikagura’s words leave behind.

  
  


Mikagura says nothing else. There is nothing that can be said.

  
  


You say goodbye to the other half of your soul. You try not to cry. You fail. You fail, tears silently rolling down your cheeks, but your voice is steady and somehow clear. “Be good, okay? I did my best to teach you to be kind and brave and strong, and. . . just, be good for me, okay? Even if I’m gone, I’ll always love you. I’ll always love you, so remember that, okay?”

  
  


Your lips are trembling and he is trembling and your dragon that you have watched grow over the timeless expanse of this strange place, your dragon that may as well be your child from how you have cared for him, is forced to say goodbye.

  
  


“Goodbye, UlforceV-dramon.” You say, and you press your forehead against his, standing on the tiptoes of your boots while he crouches, and he keens mournfully and both of your hearts break.

  
  


“Goodbye, Rina.” He says, and the pained words hurt you only more.

  
  


You know that the others are all going through the same thing, distantly, but it hurts more knowing that you will not see UlforceV-dramon again than it hurts knowing that you will not see any of them again, either.

  
  


Mikagura has each of you step to a different place, those who came from the same universe standing closer than others. You are alone. You are the only one who stands alone, you think, without another person standing much close to you. It is alright. You will be alone back home anyways, with friends that you knew a lifetime ago in Niko and Taiga and Akiho and Yuuya (though you have no memory of how you became friends with them). It will be fine.

  
  
You are leaving. UlforceV-dramon looks at you, and as your vision fades and your hearing blurs into white noise, you think you might have heard him say “ _ goodbye, okaa-sama _ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was Fun to write. whee  
> (also as to that bit at the end: when ulforcev-dramon says goodbye, he calls rina "okaa-sama". basically he's calling her "mom" because she raised him and pretty much is. in case you needed any more heart pain)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality after the dream. Dreams are rarely remembered, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so yknow how i mentioned that they all got pulled into a dream world? yeah so this is rina waking up to reality. and since lots of times you don't remember your dreams, i'm sure y'all know where i'm going with this

You wake up in your bed, on the dawn of a new day. Sort of.

  
  


Yuuya stands over you, concern written on his face in such a subtle way that only you could see.

  
  


“Wh’t’s wrong?” You ask him, words slurred from having only just woken, and you squint at him all the while. The light seems too bright, and you feel cold. “Why’re ya lookin’ at me like that?”

  
  


Yuuya’s eyes soften, only a tiny fraction. “You’re sick.” He says. “You’ve been muttering things in your sleep.”

  
  


You try to look around. You’re not in your room - or, if you are, it’s been through a large redecoration. The walls aren’t pink but rather a darker purple-grey, with pale silven trim. The bed you are in is tucked into a nook, not against the wall, and there is a desk but on the other side of the room, with a sleeker monitor and keyboard than the computer you had, and no small television besides it. Distantly you realize that you’re in Yuuya’s room, and in his bed. He must be really concerned about you then, if he’s willing to do that.

  
  


“The others?”

  
  


“Not here.” Yuuya says, in a quiet voice. “Niko is out doing some shopping, and I don’t know what Akiho is up to but I know that Taiga has been roped into helping his mother deep-clean their entire apartment.”

  
  


“Mmkay.” You say, and a shiver runs up your spine.

  
  


“Ah.” Yuuya grabs another two blankets and throw them over you, adding to the many that rest on top of the comforter of his bed. You want to feel bad for taking up the space, but you’re comfortable, and less cold now.

  
  


“I had a weird dream.” You say, eyes mostly closed.

  
  


“What was it about?”

  
  


“Dunno.” You try to shrug. “But I think I saw V.V. again.”

  
  


Yuuya hums. “Was it a nice dream?”

  
  


“I think so.” You say. “The end was sad, though. Cuddle me?”

  
  


“Rina, you’re sick.” He says, gently.

  
  


“And I’m  _ cold _ .” You complain. “And I want cuddles. And you’re  _ good _ at keepin’ nightmares n’ sad dreams away.”

  
  


He sighs, but doesn’t argue. “Alright.” He eventually agrees. “But if I get sick I’m blaming you.”

  
  


“Mmkay.” You say again, and scoot over towards the wall some to give him more space. His bed is big enough to fit the both of you in it, with some space inbetween, but as soon as he’s under the blankets you grab and pull him towards you more, wrapping your arms and legs around his and tucking your face against his chest. You wanted cuddles, and you didn’t  _ care _ that the bed was big enough to not  _ need _ cuddles.

  
  


“Comfy?” he asked, and you nestled down deeper into the blankets and against him.

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


“Have a good dream, Rina.” Yuuya says, and you close your eyes again, and you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's the end of this short little story! feel free to write something based off of or inspired by this if you feel like, there's a lot of stuff that could probably be elanorated on
> 
> also, for rina and yuuya - the nature of their relationship is up for you readers to decide on. are they siblings? dating? close friends who don't share romantic feelings for each other but cuddle nontheless because cuddles are good? all up to you
> 
> also also with the "but i think i saw v.v. again" - what you wanna interpret this as is also up to you. go wild

**Author's Note:**

> i'll prolly post a chapter a day. who knows  
> anyways i hope y'all enjoyed! this one is not the best of the best but i do like it. it has a good beginning and ending i think


End file.
